


He is Victor Cullen...

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Twilight (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Chemistry, First Meetings, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: The scene form Twillight where Edward walks into the cafeteria, but this time it is YOI!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 14





	He is Victor Cullen...

The chatter around them filled the dining hall with a vivid and crowded atmosphere as Yuuri sat with his newfound friends and started to eat his lunch. Just when they talked about some boy from the swimming team did the doors of the room swung open and the boy couldn't held the way his body reacted, how he tensed and remained calm at the same time, how the hairs on the nape of his neck rised as his gazed caught sight of the pair entering the space.

They were ethernal. The newcomer with blond, shoulder length hair looked like an elegant fairy and still the bored and icy glimmer of his eye made Yuuri refrain from taking him for anybody friendly or angelic immediately, and as if they were made to fit, his slim, artistic-looking hand was interwined with the boy walking on his left, whose strong build, square shoulder and sharp edges were the exact opposite of his boyfriend's, even his inky black hair was the complete contrary to boy at his side. Yet they had the same, steely eyes, and they looked like some kind of royalty, a Queen and a King walking down the way to sit at their throne - and they probably really were it. The they gave off was powerful and intimidating, yet they were alluring and beautiful, and Yuuri couldn't look away from them, just as he subconsicouly knew that he wasn't the only one who was unable to avert his eyes.

"Who are they?" asked Yuuri abscentmindedly and his glance flickered to his newfound friends. "The Cullens," came the sheepish asnwer from Kenjirou. "They are.... umm.... Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids," launched Minako into the explanation, but the way she hesitated to stress their relationship was very noticable. "They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago," Minako said, shrugging, carrying on eating her meal with huge enthusiasm. "They kinda keep to themselves," added Kenjirou with a flat smile and that seems to have made Minako snap because she shot up from her lunchbox with hr hair flying all around her to add with a sarcastic tone: "Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, _together_ together."

Yuuri didn't really know how to answer this, so he kept observing the new, strange arrivals who appered to have effortlessly commanded the attention of the room on them, filling up the air with tension and excitement Yuuri couldn't name but could sense.  
It was a good thing that Minako didn't need muc encouragement to speak.

"The blond haired guy, that's Yuri and the big, dark-haired guy, Otabek, they're like a _thing_. I'm not sure it's even legal." "Mina, they're not _actually_ related." "Yeah, but I know, but," Minako shook her head with frustration on her forwning face "They live together. It's weird!" Well, it was indeed undeniably unusual, but the borderline disgusted shiver that seemingly passed through Minako was a bit of an overreaction, not that Yuuri actually voiced this piece of thought. Bubbly, overflowing giggling came from the food isles that immediately caught Yuuri's attention and turned there to find an even more contrasting couple.

A short, thin looking black haired boy with smile and eyes as warm and gentle as sunrays of early noon on the coasts of Hasetsu, his hands gingerly but firmly holding the long, pale fingers that laid seemingly uncaringly in his grip. His darker, more tanned and pigmented skin stood in sharp contrast with the boy whose hands he was holding while he told the other something that must have bene a joke. The blond boy stood next to him if if he would be walking on flaming wood barefoot while he carried the tray that held presumably both of their food, his striking green eyes a bit unfocused and dull that had Yuuri believe that maybe the boy wasn't feeling well.

Latching inot the opportunity Minako enthusaistically gave me another sum up as she saw the attention I was giving the newcame couple - were they a couple? They sure looked like one. "Okay, the little dark haired guy, Phichit- he's really wierd. And he's with Christophe, the blond one who looks like he is in pain." Okay, so Yuuri wasn't the only one who thought that Christophe might actaully be in pain, which was reassuring in a wrong way. Yuuri craved reassurance ever since he was a little kid, even if it was about someone being unwell.

"Doctor Cullen is like this... Foster Dad Slash Matchmaker," joked Minako, clearly trying to cover up the discomfort she was feeling regarding the topic with humor, but that has Kenjirou drill more into the joke, making a cute little face and smiling like a cat who got her cream, saying: "Maybe he'll adopt me." Minako quickly avoided his gaze and dived back into her lunch with way more enthusiasm then the seemingly tasteless bunch of salad would have called for, but maybe it was for the best. This family seemed to be a controversial topic between them and judging by their living arrangements and relationships to each other around the school it must have bene just the same. They seemed to be dreaded and awed at at the same time, beautiful and demanding attention effortlessly but still, as if they were ghosts they seemed distant and somehow _wrong_. Not that Yuuri could name the feeling that he had about them, just like the one he when he had his first glance at them. Even though this family seemed largely unorthodox Yuuri ascentmindedly noted to himself - and laughed at his own joke - that Kenjirou might be a hard time getting adopted, since seemingly for becoming part of the family it was a reqiurement to either have either beautiful, spell binding blond hair or dark as ink, as the sky of a starless night.

A flesh of silver caught Yuuri out of his thoughts that seemed to beam throught the glass windows of the cafeteria, and Yuuri had to cathc his breath for a tiny milisecond to poperly take in the sight in front of him without fainting from high blood pressure. Eire blue eyes gazed forward with careless boredom, flat gaze framed by gorgeous cheekbones and pale, silver-grey eyebrows, his posture lazy but still tall and proud as with fluid steps the newcomer entered the dining hall, verying only a pair on jeans and a shirt - why was he wearing so little when there was wind outside. _"His body must be really warm if he can stand the cold so effortlessly"_ Yuuri thought, before he could have caught himself.

"Who's he?" asked Yuuri with a mumbling voice, already too focused on the newly arriving boy... man? He looked ageless and moved with fluid grace, in some qualities the same as the other Yuri earlier. "That's Victor Cullen." Supplied Minako, gazing up from her salad to give Victor one smirk, coy and dreamy for a second beforeher expression turned bitter with what must have bene pining shortly after it and while carelessly attempting to stab the already choppped salad pieces to death with her fork she carried on with the talking. "Tottaly gorgeous- obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him." Kenjirou seemed to be deep in his thoughts and Minako's pitch lowered a bit or two, signalling that maybe it was time to finish this line of the conversation.

Well, this family - including Victor, affirming Yuuri's suspition that yes, Victor is also indeed a Cullen - seemed to be a hot topic around here, and honestly, literally and figuratively both, it seemed to be the case. "Like I care, you know." Minako waved the topic off, too carelessly to be genuine. _"Poor girl,"_ sighed Yuuri internally. "So... don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it." I shrugged, gesture made lighthearted by the familiar feeling of chancelessness, but gazes were piercing through the skin of my back it itched at my mind so bad that I had to look for the source - only to find the two most magnifying orbs I have ever seen. I couldn't have identified their colour to save my life - they seemed sapphire and skyblue at the same time, but there was definitely a deep and warning brown colour to it, and I had no idea how those two could even co-exist, but it was possible, the very evidences staring back at me. I felt a chill running down my spine - his gaze made me shiver.

_Maybe I am planning on it._


End file.
